


Dance With Me?

by Sammylostshoe



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and generally, cute fluff stuff, notfic turns fic, there's dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/pseuds/Sammylostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is the planner and host of a charity costume party for rich people, to collect money for a sports and after-school-activities club for teens with physical and/or mental disabilities. Minho is the bored son of an investment banker. But then Newt starts talking and Minho isn't as bored anymore.</p><p>Or:<br/>"Hi. Hi. You were. Great. Your talking was. I mean. Great speech. Really really. Great."<br/>"Thanks. Your listening was great, too. I'm Newt, by the way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as an apology for tumblr user chemicalcentury, because I sent some mean minewt asks. Then this happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters were created by James Dashner, but I borrowed them because I take better care than he does. The only profit I make with this is unfinancial smiling, hopefully.
> 
> I didn't even read over it myself, so if you find any typos or errors, feel free to point them out.

Minho is bored. He only came to this stupid thing, because he had the choice between this and his mom's visit to the opera, and as much as Minho appreciates a good opera, he doesn't want to hear La Bohème for the fourth time this week.

He's glad for his phone, because that means that he can at least text with Gally about his boyfriend ("He's not my boyfriend!" Gally keeps insisting, it's hilarious, it really is.)  
The host is holding a speech about how important it is to support the youth, especially when they have it even more difficult in a world that is so unapologetically ignorant and egoistic. Minho agrees but making fun of Gally is also very important, so he doesn't really pay much attention to what's going on up on the stage.

Except then the host is starting to say poetry!

With a really soft voice!! And Minho looks up and!!!

Holy shIT!

He's so fucking CUTE!

Minho is suddenly a lot more interested in helping the youth or cats or what was this charity about again? He can't really remember, because the host is rEALLY CUTE OKAY.

He even stops making fun of Gally for a few minutes, because the host is. So fucking cute. Minho is pretty sure that he's never seen someone that cute in his entire life.

 

Later after the speech and a few songs into the evening Minho sneaks away from his father and goes to the buffet. He can't quite decide between a simple cheese sandwich and the vegetarian casserole, when someone taps him on the shoulder.  
"The lasagna is excellent, I made it myself!" a familiar voice behind him says and Minho turns around.

It's the host.

Minho almost drops his plate, luckily the only thing he does drop is his manners.

"Hi. Hi. You were. Great. Your talking was. I mean. Great speech. Really really. Great."

He forces himself to shut up and wishes for a hole in the ground that may swallow him pleASE.

The host smiles. "Thanks. Your listening was great, too. I'm Newt, by the way."

Minho nods. Then he notices that his mouth was open and he closes it. He shakes his head and says "MynameisMinho. Uh. I mean. I'm Minho. Nice to meet you, Newt!"

Newt smiles at him with an odd expression on his face. "Are you feeling alright, Minho? It gets really stuffy in these rooms, even though the ceiling is quite high. You look a little feverish. Here, let me lead you outside. Maybe you need some fresh air."

Minho doesn't say that he's fine. Minho doesn't say that he's just really, really unable to cope with ... this because the hos- NEWT is TALKING to HIM. Minho follows him outside.

They lean against the barrier and look into the night sky.

"So romantic," Minho says without thinking. All these stars, and not a single neon sign is in the way.

Newt laughs. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Minho blushes. "I- I wasn't- I just mean. The night. Here. It's quite beautiful."

Newt smiles. "Yeah."

He looks at Minho and laughs again. "It's like you've never seen the stars in your life."

Minho giggles nervously. "I've never seen one quite this bright, I suppose."

He turns his eyes back to the sky, away from Newt and his friendly eyes and his mouth with pulled up corners and smILING AT HIM.

"It's beautiful, but it's also quite cold. January and all that," Newt says and points at the door.

Minho nods, but when Newt walks to the door, Minho grabs his jacket.  
"Wait. Uh. Dance with me?"

Newt stops. Turns around. Looks at Minho curiously.  
"The music is inside."

"I know, but. Inside is where the people are and here is where the stars are. I've never danced underneath the stars."

Newt smiles and offers his hand. Minho takes it, and remembers why he's never danced. Not even inside.

"I can't even dance," he murmurs nervously, and Newt laughs softly.  
"That's okay. We don't have to do it properly"

He leans his cane against the wall next to the balcony door.  
"Here. Put your hands. Yeah. I'll put mine around your neck. Is that alright?"

Minho nods.

"And then we just. Move. Somehow."

Newt ends his dance lesson and that's that. They dance. Or well. They move weight from one leg to the other. But they do it together. Under the night sky. On the balcony of a banker party. What could be more romantic. Minho grins at the thought of his father trying to dance with a suitcase of money. This is so much better.

"I almost didn't come today," he admits. "But I'm glad I did."

"So am I," Newt says.

They dance for a few minutes, until Minho notices how cold the fingers around his neck are.  
"Shit, you're freezing! Let's get you back inside! Jeez, why didn't you say something? Please don't get a cold because of me now!"

Newt laughs and looks at him with a smirk.  
"If I do, will you bring me noodle soup to make it better?"

"YES!" Minho blurts out before realizing that Newt was probably joking.  
"I mean- I- Would you like to have dinner with me? I can make noodle soup, whether your sick or not!"

Newt's face lights up. "I'd love to! I'll be in London for a week from Thursday, so how would Wednesday sound to you?"

Minho had promised Gally to play some racing game with him on Wednesday, but Gally would understand.  
"Wednesday then. It's a date. I mean- I didn't- I-"

"It's a date," Newt repeats softly and presses Minho's hand to say goodbye.  
"I'll meet you at seven in front of this building, yeah?"

"I'll be here!"

Newt grins again and Minho thinks he'll pass out right now on the spot, because his SMILE.  
Newt takes his cane and goes back inside, probably to take care of guests and be warm.

Minho doesn't much care about guests and being warm at the moment. He pulls out his phone and sees that Gally sent him about a gazillion texts going from annoyed to mildly irritated to worried.

 _Are you okay?_ The last one reads and Minho huffs.

 _So fucking okay_ , he texts back and looks inside, where he can see newt's blond hair above the heads of guests.

He's never been better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: They're fucking ridiculous.


End file.
